Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods used in well operations. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to slip assemblies used in well operations. More specifically still, embodiments disclosed herein relate to cageless slip assemblies used in well operations.
Background Art
This section of this document introduces various information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Slip assemblies are used in well completion operations to secure downhole tools in the well bore. For examples, slip assemblies may be run downhole on a tubular string and then radially expanded to secure packers, anchors, plugs, or other downhole tools to the sidewall of a well or well casing.
Typical slip assemblies include a cage or springs that prevent the slips from contacting the annular area, thereby allowing the slip assemblies to be deployed to a specified depth without becoming stuck or prematurely setting. Once at the specified depth, the slips are released from the case or spring system using mechanical or hydraulic systems, thereby allowing the slips to radially expand into contact with the well or casing wall. Such cage and spring systems occupy annular space on the tool, thereby reducing the cross-sectional area through which a tool, such as a packer, anchor, or plug may be run. However, the cage and/or spring systems are required to prevent premature actuation of the tool.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a slip assembly that may be run downhole without the requirement of a cage or spring system to prevent premature tool actuation.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.